


look only at me

by douniaguilera



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douniaguilera/pseuds/douniaguilera
Summary: idols au. furuta is a famous idol looking for something/someone to spice his life up as hes deeply lonely and drowing in emptiness. amon happens to watch one his performances.





	look only at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debbie ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=debbie+%E2%99%A1).



> honestly how am i free.
> 
> this is what happens when you are too deep in both idol and tokyo ghoul hell.  
> please note that theres no mention of ghouls and stuff, its a total au, but i kept their canon features. hope it doesnt feel ooc.
> 
>  
> 
> this is mostly a gift to my greatest and amazing friend @BANTERMILK on twitter, i hope my work can convey my gratitude and love for you, thank you for being such a nice and sweet person, and may our bond never dies ~
> 
> thank you for reading!

Furuta has always been the type to be effortlessly successful in whatever he ever did. Some people have it, some people don’t. It’s unfair but some people are born to never fail in life and Furuta is one of those people. Never had he experienced failure. Not even once. Said like this, anyone could think this way of life is dreamy. But Furuta wasn’t satisfied with his life he felt, or more, suffered, this loneliness and emptiness, as if something deep inside of him wasn’t complete. All his life during he tried to search for the “thing” that would make this unbearable sorrow disappear. No one never has been able to fully understand him, geniuses like him get respected, feared, sometimes even envied, but never people took a genuine like upon him. He didn’t have any friends, some acquaintance, but that was all to it. No one was close enough to him to help him feel a little less alone in this big world. Not that he asked for friends or such, but deep inside, as any other human being, he craved endlessly for recognition and a friend to speak to. Everyone bored him very quickly and frankly speaking, he didn’t have the will to search for this someone. When he looked at his surroundings and the people around, he felt extreme boredom, everything was looking so plain and uninteresting to him. But Furuta Nimura isn’t a man of complains but of actions, and so he never tried to reach out for anyone that could meet his expectations.

 

It has been, maybe around 5 years now that Furuta was working as an idol in the music industry. Everything was going just fine for him, he was popular and thanks to his overflowing talent, new offers were always suggested to him. He chose this way of life on purpose, as someone who is still and forever after others validation of himself and the reassuring feeling of existing through someone’s else eyes, it appeared clear to Furuta that growing as an idol loved by many would only comfort him in his research of attention. False. After everything, and despite the amazing number of fans he could gather by his sole appearance (he didn’t need to do or say anything really, his bare presence could make a whole crowd screams at his sight), the sorrow and irritating missing “something” was still here, haunting him. He gained everything he wanted so far, notoriety, respect and admiration from others, step after step he did what he thought what could lead him to a possible inner peace with himself. Vainly. 

 

Furuta sighed deeply. His performance was in few minutes. As always, everything will go smoothly as planned, he will sing for the crowd and they will cheer for him. That was how it worked, just like a boring promise between them. He didn’t complain though, his inner self liked to receive such amount of attention and dedicated love. But part of him wanted to break free from this hell of a routine. But duty before desires, and so, he jumped onto the stage, waiting only for him, putting on his usual perfect idol mask no one could pierce through. Or so he thought. During his before performance speech, his eyes met those of a man who was like gazing intensively at him. He was unexpectedly tall, he seemed to be strong as well, he could almost be a bodyguard, Furuta thought distractedly. Amused by the intense staring of the man, Furuta waved flirteously at him with this smile he only could pull of. For a second only the man seemed caught off guard but immediately went back to his serious expression at the speed of light without leaving Furuta from his sight. My my, a persistent one, Furuta said to himself. It was not unusual for him to see male fans, and it didn’t bothered him, on the contrary, even if he never said anything about it, women were not his cup of tea. Sure he saw a few ones who he considered as beautiful, even once he met this one with whom he had quite the memorable talk, who was so beautifully attractive he almost lost it back then and even now he could remember the urge he felt that day to control and dominate her charming self. But the rest didn’t interest him in the least, women are lying and possessive creatures to Furuta, his entire being couldn’t help but be grossed out when imagining himself with a woman. He didn’t need such a weak being full of flaws, nor he did need a stronger one to be honest, Furuta claimed to himself he never needed anyone, his bare person solely was more than enough to satisfy him. 

 

The lights of the stage did their thing, Furuta threw his jacket away dramatically, and just before the song began, he allowed himself a quick peek at the man who, amusingly enough, was still gazing at him with all his soul. Furuta smirked and the song began. As usual, everything he was doing was effortlessly flawless, when he was dancing to the rhythm of the music, his body was art to look at. The drips of sweat running down his body were almost ridiculously alluring, his whole being was totally transformed when he performed, every single one of his moves, his voice, his sweaty hair sticking to his nape, everything in this moment was painfully bewitching, and you couldn’t look away from him. His clothes, already tight on his body, were shamelessly revealing some parts here and there, his slender silhouette was absolutely delightful to anyone who would look at him. Lines after lines, moves after moves, he shouted one last line of the song, and smirked at the audience, knowing he did good and people were totally captivated by him. Furuta was waving satisfyingly when he felt the intense gazing from before on him again. Half amused, half intrigued, he met without any surprise the eyes of the man from before. Did he really stared at him this way for the whole time? My my. Something in his eyes light up something deep down in Furuta, without him even realizing. He just found himself getting lost in the man’s intense and hypnotizing look. The man didn’t look away from Furuta. Their staring game would have probably last long if it weren’t for the signal announcing the next performance.

 

Back in his room, Furuta couldn’t think about something else than the man. He noticed he had a really pleasing appearance, probably the work-out type, he deduced. His arms were exposed as he wore a tee-shirt, and well, they really looked muscular. This guy must be popular. Whatever. It was just a random man, as pleasing as he was, it shouldn’t bother Furuta any longer. But still, he couldn’t forget how intensively and passionately he had look at Furuta. Just when he was about to leave to go home from another exhausting yet boring performance, someone knocked on his door. What a pain. He almost forgot (or maybe he wanted to forget it on purpose), he was supposed to meet someone recommended by his boss tonight. Apparently it will affect greatly on his career, but Furuta was not the man who begged or waited for people to use their influence to promote him. He didn’t need something this grotesque. But work was work. He let out a long sigh, and went to open to whoever could be waiting behind his door.


End file.
